ufp_memoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Fleet Intelligence Division
General Starfleet's Fleet Intelligence Division is the biggest division of Starfleet Intelligence and currently consists of several sub divisions, which are: *Office Fleet Intelligence *Marine Corps Intelligence *Diplomatic Intelligence *Exploration Intelligence Initiative The Fleet Intelligence Division is maintaining an extensive network of personnel and utilizes many Starfleet ships and facilities, to ensure the best possible coverage of the vast Federation space. Mission The mission of the Fleet Intelligence Division is to gather intelligence data from the several starships and starbases. This is mainly because of the fact, that most Starships and even Starbase are directly at the front, sometimes deep within Federation Territory or even outside in unknown or enemy space. This information is very useful for Starfleet Intelligence and hence the branch has a great amount of interest in aquiring such a knowledge. However, due to the vast size of Federation Territory, it has become very difficult for Starfleet Intelligence, to maintain an active and effective intelligence network. In order to make the intelligence work within the fleet more feasible and easy and in order to be able to deploy Intelligence Officer to the front of action, the Fleet Intelligence Division is utilizing Starfleet equipment and facilities. Currently Fleet Intelligence Officers are deployed to Starbases, Starships and also Embassies or other Federation facilities, that are suitable for such a positioning. Senior Staff This is a list of Senior Staff members of the Fleet Intelligence Division. The Senior Staff of the branch is responsible for leading the Fleet Intelligence Division and its several departments. Achievements None so far. Entry Requirements Due to the nature of its work, Starfleet Intellgience has established additional entrance requirements for officers, interested in joining the branch. In addition to those entrance requirements, all Intelligence Officers are required to pass an extensive background and security check. The requirements that have to be met are the following: * Must be Officer on active duty in a Starfleet branch (Exceptions on case to case base, if applicant does have skills important for Starfleet Intelligence) * Must be in good standing with the UFP * Must have a clean service record * No criminal convictions or reprimands * Strong ability in english language, knowing additional languages is a bonus! * Ability to work independent and with great discretion and responsibility * Ability to remain silent about the work and assignments * Must be able to pass an extensive background and security check * Must pass entrance exam * Must attend personal interview successfully * Must be physically and psychically able to perform Intelligence duties * Must have expert qualifications in all Standard Federation Weapons * Strong Computer skills Only with those requirements met, a member is eligible for a position within Starfleet Intelligence. After the application, a member can expect to be thoroughly interviewed, asked and tested, prior to being admitted into the intelligence branch. After acceptance into the branch, there is additional training at the Starfleet Intelligence School. Please note: Starfleet Intelligence Officers come from ACTIVE SERVICE within Starfleet. It is NOT possible to join Intelligence directly after the Academy! In order to prepare for the application process, all prospective applicants are encouraged, to read through all documentation, found on the Starfleet Intelligece page and additionally make themselves familiar with Federation Laws, Military Code of Justice, etc. Database |} Category:Intelligence Category:Branches Category:Subdivisions